Daddy mode
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Todas las personas tiene varias facetas, tanto en lo personal como lo profesional. Ese dia, Wolfram descubre que no conocia realmente a Yuuri como un padre en todo su esplendor.


**Daddy mode - Drabble**

.

.

.

.

.

Para cuando Lord von Bielefeld entra al hall del castillo, el caos parece ya desatado hace rato. Pero hay algo extraño, solo hay una persona haciendo un aspaviento, y lo que vuelve rara esta situación es que se trata del rey de dicho castillo.

Yuuri camina de aquí para allá, girando sobre sus talones y murmurando, moviendo las manos de su cabello a la boca nerviosamente. La otra persona parada junto a él mantiene la calma incluso ante esta escena. Al acercarse, Wolfram nota un dejo de resignación en él.

—Yuuri, ¿qué pasa? —aunque su intención era averiguar que sucedía con calma, no pudo evitar entonar la pregunta preocupado.

—¡...Wolfram! —reacciona Yuuri de inmediato y se le va encima como si fuera el ultimo vaso de agua en el desierto, es bastante intimidante y tiene que hacer como si no se hubiera sobresaltado. Si el mazoku conociera sobre cultura pop japonesa, lo hubiera comparado con un ataque digno de Sadako—. ¡Greta! ¡...Gretaaaa~~!

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué paso?! —pregunta echado hacia atrás con Yuuri casi encima.

Estupefacto y lleno de preguntas, para Wolfram los balbuceos son confusos hasta que puede formar la idea general. El problema con Greta... es que de hecho no está presente.

—Dijo que se iba a la casa de un amiga por tres días porque que es feriado largo, la deje esperando para terminar unas cosas y cuando volví a buscarla ¡ya se había ido! ¡Pero nunca llego a decirme a donde es que se iba! Y ahora no se donde está —explica el joven Maou desconsolado.

—Calma Yuuri —hubiese estado a punto de echarle la culpa, pero era complicado rematarlo cuando ya estaba por los suelos—. ¿Hace cuanto se fue?

—Tres días —aclara Murata ya que Yuuri no contesta, probablemente por la vergüenza de exponer el caso al otro padre.

—¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago~~?! AHHHhhh...

Extrañamente, eso suena mucho como los aullidos de Günter. Incluso su forma de arrastrarse y moverse por el lugar se le parecen.

Mientras Yuuri se desenvuelve cual actor en un escenario durante la escena más dramática, Wolfram decide que le toca mantener la calma y conseguir mas información.

—¿Dónde esta Conrart? ¿Y mi hermano mayor?

—Salieron a buscarla junto con Josak y Anissina. Pero ya sabemos que no está en casa de su amiga Nika, y Pachiri tampoco sabe nada. Günter pensó en ir a hablar con el contacto que tenemos del diario, pero cuando Shibuya le contestó mal termino encerrado en la oficina.

A pesar de los sollozos, Yuuri recobra la compostura para dar explicaciones con un aire fantasmal. Las enormes ojeras que tiene son como un toque profesional para el look de fantasma. —Ya preguntamos a otros padres de sus amigos cercanos del instituto y no está en la casa de ninguno de ellos.

—Podríamos haber despachado a los soldados, pero así como con lo del diario, Shibuya no quiso.

—No quiero que esto se vuelva una crisis nacional, no puedo despachar a los soldados y menos que menos notificar a la prensa. Es decir, técnicamente si puedo, y no estoy seguro de si ya es lo suficientemente grave porque que en realidad a las 48hs se trata de una persona desaparecida... Pero... pero confío en Greta. Si ha dicho que fue a la casa de una amiga, entonces es verdad.

Impresionado por lo que ha dicho, Wolfram, a falta de comentarios,suspira. Luego de un momento rezonga y se acerca a Yuuri con una mano en el hombro y le frota la espalda a modo de consuelo. —Si vas a salir a buscarla, voy contigo.

Yuuri voltea y lo observa primero extrañado y luego emotivo, ya que en vez de haberle reprochado que el rey no debería ponerse en peligro rondando las calles, Wolfram ha demostrado sincero apoyo.

—Acabo de volver. Ya he revisado en todos los lugares que se me han ocurrido.

—¿Cómo es posible que saliera sin escolta? —se pregunta el mazoku.

—Parece que se fue apresurada y a quien le correspondía estarla mirando, había ido al baño.

—No puedo creerlo...

—¡Ese idiota! —quien dijo eso fue Yuuri, pese al asombro de todos—. Inepto, solo tenia un trabajo —masculló.

Murata se inclina con una mano en la boca hacia Wolfram y le dice en voz baja. —Así como lo ves, pues le ha echado una buena al pobre desgraciado. Creo que nadie se lo esperaba de él, pro eso le ha dado un buen susto a él y a unos cuantos mas que estaban presentes. El rumor se ha esparcido como pólvora, Shibuya es siempre amable pero tiene demasiado temperamento cuando explota.

—Y-ya veo.

Esto es incluso nuevo para su prometido.

Una pequeña sombra pasa por la puerta y Wolfram voltea. Tras unos segundos sin movimientos y cuando dudaba si fue su imaginación, la figura de Greta cargando una mochila demasiado grande para ella da unos pasos hacia ellos.

Estaba por exclamar su nombre en voz alta, probablemente mas enojado que preocupado o sorprendido, pero una voz mucho mas enardecida causa estruendo primero.

—¡GRETA! —grita Yuuri de repente, ambos chicos rebotan sobre si mismos del susto, su voz no está llena de alivio sino de enojo—. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?!

—¡Ugh...!

Ella lo nota al instante. Se le nota en la actitud como de haber recibido un azote invisible, como en sus ojos redondos extremadamente abiertos de la estupefacción.

—¡Te dije mil veces que me dejaras una forma de contactarte!

—L-lo siento.

—¡Ve adentro y siéntate!

Oh, oh... fue el pensamiento de ambos chicos que de repente recordaron una que otra reprimenda. Había cierta fascinación en la mirada de Wolfram.

—¡S-si! —responde Greta de inmediato y cual soldado que ha recibido una orden de Gisela pasa directo hacia el fondo. La figura negra de Yuuri la sigue amenazadora sobre sus talones.

—¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?!

Oh, esa linea me suena familiar, piensa Murata. Así que ahora es él quien la dice, pero la he escuchado mil veces de...

El mazoku parado a su lado tiene una expresión que le deja la mente en blanco un segundo, sus pensamientos se se recalculan de inmediato.

—No me molesta que vayas a visitar a ningún amigo, ¡pero tienes que decirme donde estás! ¿Como se supone que sepa que estás bien? Y que pasa si tengo que contactarte. ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

—S-si... padre. S-señor.

Yuuri es sumamente interesante en este momento, pero Murata está mas interesado en Wolfram. Vaya... quien hubiera pensado que tenia un punto débil como este.

Parado allí, no hay forma de que vaya a asumir su rol parental junto a Yuuri. Está demasiado ocupando admirando ese lado severo con los labios entre abiertos como si hubiera recibido un flechazo en medio del pecho.

Al parecer, si posible enamorarse una y otra vez de la misma persona al descubrir sus distintas facetas.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Una tontería cortita que tenia ganas de escribir. Me propuse tratar de sacar de mi cabeza esas escenas cortas que a veces se me ocurren de la nada. Tengo cierto gusto personal por Yuuri y Wolfram en daddy mode, y a su vez me pone contenta pensar que ahora Greta puede tener todo el cariño que se merece de ambos, incluso hasta cuando se lo demuestran poniéndose serios. No puedo evitar pensar que Yuuri debe ser parecido a Miko cuando se enoja de este modo.


End file.
